The New Smurfette (Hero Stories)
"The New Smurfette" is a story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It debuts the character Wonder Smurfette. Plot Summary Whilst helping Miner, Hero uncovers a mirror and takes it back to the village for restoration. The Smurfs soon find out that the mirror is called the Mirror Of Opposition and that its use is to show the opposite gender of whoever looks into it. Hero looks into the mirror and see's that his female counterpart is very beautiful and wishes she was a real Smurf, most of the other Smurfs laugh at him, but he still wishes she was a real Smurf. That night a thunderstorm brews over the forest, Hero sneaks into the village warehouse in order to look into the mirror again, as the storm worsens a lightning bolt strikes through the warehouse roof and strikes the mirror, knocking Hero unconscious. When Hero regains his consciousness, he notices a female figure standing before him. She introduces herself as Wonder Smurfette. Hero decides to take her back to his house in order to keep her safe from the storm. The next morning he explains the situation to Papa Smurf, who tells him that since she is his female counterpart that she stays with him. As Wonder tries to fit in, she finds it hard to do so, as she is making easy mistakes and the other Smurfs are reacting furiously to them and this causes her to run out of the village and is eventually captured by Gargamel, who decides to turn her evil. Hero is worried about her until Hawkeye tells him that she was captured by Gargamel. So Hero heads off to rescue her, when he arrives at the hovel, he is chased by Azrael until he too is eventually captured by Gargamel. Hero uses one of Jokey's gift boxes (which was hidden under his hat) in order to trick Gargamel and to give them enough time to escape. Gargamel reacts furiously saying he will get revenge and soon Hero and Wonder return to the village where they are greeted by the other Smurfs. The Story *Prologue */Part 1/ */Part 2/ */Part 3/ */Part 4/ *Epilogue Songs *"Rusty Cage" -- (background song) *"Part of Me" -- (background song) Title Translations *French - Merveille: La nouvelle Schtroumpfette ("Wonder: The New Smurfette") *Spanish - Maravilla: La nueva Pitufina *German - Wunder: Die neue Schlumpfine *Italian - Meraviglia: Il nuovo Smurfette *Dutch - Wonder: De nieuwe Smurfin Possible Voice Cast 'Smurfs' *Hero -- Sean Schemmel *Wonder -- Melissa Sturm *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Fergus -- Billy Connolly *Takeo -- Tom Kane *Brainy -- Fred Armisen *Hefty -- John DiMaggio *Clumsy -- Shaun White *Greedy -- B.J. Novack *Smurfette -- Jeannie Tirado *Miner -- Ewan McGregor *Jokey -- Paul Reubens *Grouchy -- Jake Johnson *Vanity -- John Oliver *Painter -- Vincent Cassel *Handy -- Jack McBrayer 'Humans' *Gargamel -- Hank Azaria Trivia *The same spell Gargamel used to revert Smurfette back to her unsmurfy self in the cartoon episode "Smurfette Unmade" is used in this story. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Story main pages Category:Original story creations Category:Magical character creation stories Category:Stories focusing on Wonder Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on Hero Smurf (Hero Stories)